


Crack

by orphan_account



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Audrey/Seymour, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seymour doesn't let Orin suffocate or anything and Seymour gets bold and then he fucks Orin with mostly consent. Explicit consent? Eh yeah kinda.Basically 'Now (It's Just The Gas)' scene but smut and no plot you're welcome
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn, Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Crack

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh this is literally the first work I've ever written and it's just bullshit and I'm tired goodnight I hope I don't regret this tomorrow

The revolver shook in Seymour's hand as he pointed it at the now gasping-for-air Orin.

"I- I'm begging you Seymour! Please! Just- Will you just help me get this mask off," Orin pleaded with Seymour. He wanted to use his special gas mask for this one, it always heightened the senses - his own senses to be specific. And, oh God, who doesn't love a good high while your patient is writhing in pain under your (lack of) mercy? Orin certainly did.

"I- I don't think I should! I- I can't!" Seymour couldn't help but stand there and watch the man slowly lose consciousness right before him. Watch the life slowly drain from his now crying eyes.

Orin never feared death, he felt he was always one who could defy death, like he were somehow too good to die. But now in the face of death - he wasn't sure if it was his own body lacking oxygen that would take him out or if it would be the poor, shaking Seymour with a gun - he was afraid. He was so afraid. But then again, the sweet relief of death would rid him of his suffering.

"Then please-" Orin coughed out as it was getting harder to speak, still managing to laugh despite his current state, "please- just make it quick," he muttered. Orin didn't wish for death, but it seemed a whole deal more comforting than slowly breathing the life right out of himself.

Seymour fiddled with his revolver. Now that he thought about it he had brought it more for self defense. There was no way to claim self defense for killing a dying man in his own workplace. Seymour set his gun down and fidgeted with his own hands. He knew laissez faire was a completely viable option that would work right into his hands, but -- He couldn't watch Orin die.

Seymour approached Orin cautiously as if he were a wild animal who could snap at any moment. It was irrational to be so weary. Orin wasn't going anywhere.

"Seymour just-" Orin choked out, he was near unconscious at this point and his chest ached as he took deep, short, painful breaths in a desperate attempt for air. "Damn it kid, would you just do something already," he cried out.

Seymour was overcome by a strange feeling at seeing Orin in such a vulnerable state which made him ask a question he'd normally be far too shy and awkward to ask.

"Would you give me a kiss if I helped you?"

Orin stared at Seymour. He stopped breathing for a minute and Seymour worried for a minute that he had in fact killed the man. He didn't. Orin burst out laughing and Seymour couldn't tell if it was because of his proposition or because Orin was filling his body with unhealthy amounts of nitrous oxide.

Well if he got too overwhelmed with embarrassment he did still have a gun... Who he would use it on? He would leave that decision for if the time came.

"I'm sorry but what," Orin asked, almost amused.

"You heard me. I'll help you, on one condition," Seymour demanded.

"Fine! Whatever, just- ugh," Orin scoffed, even in his doped up state he couldn't believe he had just agreed to that. He was stuck on the floor with hardly any strength left. Giving into Seymour's gross fantasies would be the least of his worries in this moment.

So Seymour walked, one could say he strutted, over to Orin with more confidence than even he knew he had. He lifted Orin's mask off of his shoulders with a bit of a struggle and over his head. Orin took in a gasp of breath that stung his lungs more than expected, but eventually the pain ebbed and he felt a rush of relief.

"So," Seymour whispered, crouching next to Orin, "I kept my end of the deal, now it's your turn."

Orin felt his heart jump. He had an eye on Seymour before, he couldn't deny, but it was different now. Seymour always seemed like prey to him, just like most people seemed to Orin. But now? Now he felt like the prey. The look in Seymour's eyes was so foreign. He looked serious, he definitely wasn't joking about all this. He looked hungry, Seymour wasn't one to give into his own desires, especially revolving around people, but now he looked like he desired Orin, only Orin. He looked demanding, out of all the differences in Seymour this must have been the most notable. Since when did Seymour demand anything? Especially demand anything from another person?

Orin sighed and sat up on his elbows. "Make this quick," he insisted.

Seymour had no intentions of that. He sat down next to Orin and pressed his hand to Orin's cheek, cupping it gently, as if admiring him and all his beauty. He moved slowly to run his fingers through the back of Orin's hair, taking time to note that his hair was indeed as soft as he thought it would be. He grabbed a loose fist-full of hair in his hand and tugged Orin's head back, gently but firmly, exposing Orin's neck and leaving Orin feeling exposed. 

Seymour took his time to lean in and sniff at Orin's neck, daring to nip at his collar bone a bit before rising to meet his gaze. 

"This is not what we agreed on," Orin hissed as his head was starting to clear.

"Then if you wish for me to speed things up, I will." 

Seymour leaned in hastily and stole a kiss from Orin. It wasn't soft and shy like how Orin imagined a man of Seymour's type to go about initiating a kiss. No, it was demanding and passionate, Seymour seemed to know what he wanted and he took it. Orin was surprised by how intimate Seymour could be, he was always a bundle of nerves and all of a sudden he became controlling and dominant. Orin wanted to see just how long he would keep this up and how far he would go. He didn't fight Seymour off despite being much stronger physically than the other man. 

Seymour pulled away to observe what he'd made of Orin. His hair was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled, Seymour would admit that he'd been tugging at his clothes, Orin's lips were puffed a bit and bleeding in one spot. Seymour didn't remember being so aggressive but Orin never stopped him. 

Orin never stopped him.

"Well," Orin murmured. Seymour thought it was meant to be dismissive, telling him to get lost. 

_Well, you got what you wanted, now scram before I end you_.

That wasn't the case, Seymour realized. No, the more he studied the man laying before him the more he realized he was blushing, Orin wasn't put off, he was very turned on. 

"What's this," Seymour asked with amusement, reaching slowly for the growing bulge in Orin's pants. He rubbed at the growing member with interest as Orin shuddered and whimpered beneath him. "Well what do you know? Big, strong, scary sadist is actually a huge bottom. This is news to me," Seymour laughed.

Orin only whined in response.

Seymour was still hovering over Orin stuck on the floor when he stood up and backed away. Orin thought it was over but Seymour had only begun. "Chair. Now," Seymour commanded as he made sure the chair was properly reclined and secure in its position. 

Orin hurried over to the chair. He didn't know what had overcome him but he had such a strong desire to _obey_. He sat in his own chair while Seymour seemed to tower over him. It should have felt so unnatural but now it felt right. So often were other people rendered powerless and completely left to Orin's sadistic desires, there was a part of him, deep down somewhere, that sometimes made him wish to be left to someone else's wishes. Granted the chair wasn't very comfortable and a bed would have been nicer, it would have to suffice.

"Please..." Orin whined out.

"Please what," Seymour mused. "I'll give you what you want but you need to ask for it. Use your words."

Orin pouted a minute but decided he could handle some embarrassment if worse came to worst and Seymour rejected him. So, with a sigh, Orin murmured, "Please fuck me, Seymour."

Seymour grinned and only said, "Gladly," before getting to work. He tugged first at Orin's apron. He liked how it felt, almost like rubber. He would have left it if it didn't get in the way, but since it would get in the way he quickly discarded it.

Seymour then ripped at Orin's shirt. He was as impatient and needy as Orin, he just did better to hide it. Orin, however, was already writhing beneath Seymour as he straddled his lap and helped Orin slide his shirt off, some of the buttons ripped from where they once rested.

"I will do what I please with you, is that clear? I will stop if you need me to but other than that I will make all of the decisions. I will choose what to give you and when. I will tell you what you are allowed to do. Now, tell me, do you have anything to make this easier?" Seymour was busy working at Orin's belt and ridding Orin of his pants while speaking.

"N-no, not here, I don't keep any lube h-here," Orin stuttered. It worried him to realize that and to know that Seymour didn't seem in the mood to be forgiving with him.

"Well then," Seymour noted, "I'll just have to find something else then, won't I?" Seymour yanked at Orin's pants, wasting no time to get rid of them. He quickly removed Orin's underwear too, exposing his aching cock. "Needy for me already? Don't worry, soon you'll have what you want." 

Orin wasn't used to being so exposed like this, he certainly wasn't used to being so vulnerable like this. "Please be- be careful," Orin pants out. He's never been in this position with another man like this. This probably isn't the best situation he could have gotten himself into but he was here now and decided not to back out now.

"Oh darling," Seymour almost joked, "you'll get what I give you and you'll take it no matter how I give it to you." Seymour sounded serious, and he was. It almost scared Orin. It also thrilled him, and Orin did love a good thrill.

Seymour started to jerk Orin off, to the point he was shaking and squirming underneath him, but Seymour didn't let him finish. "You won't get off that easy," Seymour noted, making sure Orin knew.

Orin nodded and couldn't help but gasp when Seymour spit on his hole and entered a finger. He writhed, wanting Seymour to both slow down and speed up, but he couldn't decide which. It didn't matter anyway, he was meant to know his place and his place did not allow for him to tell Seymour what to do. 

"Do you like that," Seymour inquired, not really caring whether he did or not. 

Orin whimpered and nodded, he did enjoy it but it was so foreign to him and Seymour wasn't giving him much time to adjust to the new sensation before he was spitting on him again and entering another finger. Orin panted out and held on tight to the arm rests of his chair, squeezing hard. At one point he had reached out to grab Seymour's wrist but Seymour snapped at him and threatened to bind his hands if he couldn't keep them to himself. So Orin did everything he could and did keep his hands to himself to keep whatever remaining dignity he had left.

Seymour got off of Orin's lap one more time to get rid of his own clothes. He took off his vest first and folded it neatly on the counter. Then his pants, and he did the same. Orin was shivering now because of anticipation and because the heat that was once keeping him warm was fading quickly. He whimpered for Seymour to come back.

"Hold your horses, doctor. You're too impatient." Seymour finished folding his clothes and decided that after stroking his own cock for a while that it was time to take what he really wanted. He walked back over to Orin once more and straddled him again. He spit on his hand and made sure Orin was ready for him. It would be more comfortable for Orin to be careful but Seymour mainly didn't want to deal with a lot of blood to clean if he were too hasty.

He decided that Orin was ready enough and spit on his own cock and lined himself up and pushed himself inside of Orin. Seymour worked his way all the way in with a grunt and the noise Orin made was almost a yelp but turned into lots of little pants and whimpers. 

"Does it hurt," Seymour asked. 

Orin nodded and bit his lip, worrying the wound Seymour left earlier, causing fresh blood to trickle down his chin. Seymour loved the sight he saw and his pace quickened, his thrusts becoming harsher. Seymour reached and grabbed a fistful of Orin's hair and yanked it back hard, showing his neck.

Seymour leaned in and bit at Orin's neck, leaving bruises as he went. He moved up and stopped when he was face to face with Orin. He leaned in and lapped up the blood coming from Orin's lip. Orin whined at the sting it left and Seymour was sure he could see tears falling from Orin's eyes, but that would make sense. 

"You can still tell me to stop. If that's what you want," Seymour pointed out as his pace sped up even more, which Orin didn't even know was possible. 

Orin shook his head and signaled for Seymour to keep going.

Seymour took a moment to make his thrusts as pleasurable for himself but as painful for Orin as possible. "Seems like someone needed to put you in your place, huh?" Seymour was hissing in Orin's ear. "You know why I'm doing this? It's a taste of your own medicine, Doctor, " he spit out the name with sarcasm. "You too often took advantage of good people, made them suffer, for your own pleasure. And I will do the same." Seymour wasn't one to degrade someone else but it felt just in this case. He had Audrey on his mind, he thought of how much she must have endured at Orin's hand and he wanted to get equal with Orin. 

Orin started to shift more and more as Seymour carried on. "Sey- Seymour, I'm- I-" he stuttered out.

"No, you're not. I will tell you what you get to do and when."

Orin couldn't help himself. He had never been taken like this before and he couldn't contain himself. Against Seymour's command, he came with a howl and felt his body tense. 

"Didn't you hear me," Seymour scowled. He struck Orin across the face for disobeying clear orders. He had witnessed Orin do it to Audrey at least once, this too felt fair to him. Orin cried out at being hit, he was already in pain but it was a nice balance between pleasure and pain. When he finished he noted that it was by far better than any orgasm he had achieved recently.

Seymour was still harshly fucking into Orin even after Orin was spent. He couldn't deny that he was close to his own finish too but he kept going, just to have his fun with Orin a while longer.

Only when he was sure Orin was definitely crying did Seymour finally let himself finish. With a grunt, he came inside of Orin and pulled out almost immediately afterwards. He wanted Orin to feel used. He could feel good too, it didn't bother Seymour how _good_ Orin felt, he only cared how objectified he felt.

Seymour climbed off of Orin with the little strength he had left and walked over to his nicely folded clothes and dressed himself again. He gathered all of his things and put his almost forgotten revolver back in his pocket.

With no other words, Seymour left with a mere "You're welcome for saving your life," before heading out and leaving Orin alone.

Orin watched him go but didn't have the energy to say anything. His mind was so clouded all he could do was collapse back in his chair and pray to god no one was eager to seek him out.


End file.
